Chasing cars
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: "Martes 17 de junio. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Kurosaki?" Oneshot IchiRuki algo fluff, y tal vez un leve OOC en Ichigo, sorry.


Primero que nada, me disculpo por lo OOC que me quedó Ichigo en este shot ._. Se me hace tan... extraño, pero me gusta cómo quedó así que no pienso modificarlo. Si no les gusta ver a un Ichigo medio deprimido-medio tierno, son libres de clickear esa hermosa cruz roja que encuentran en la esquina superior (:

Por otro lado, resulta más que obvio que estos personajes no me pertenecen: todo es obra del genio **Tite Kubo**, yo sólo me dedico a manosearlos un ratito(?).

Disfrútenlo ~

* * *

**Capítulo único: Chasing cars.**

Martes. Martes 17 de junio.

Rukia Kuchiki corría a toda la velocidad que su gigai era capaz de alcanzar, pero aun así le parecía demasiado lenta. Había prometido a Ichigo que estaría en el hogar de los Kurosaki para el desayuno, y sin embargo eran pasadas de las once de la mañana y ella recién acababa de llegar al mundo humano. Habría llegado a hora de no ser por el estúpido Teniente de la segunda División, cuya idiotez le había causado problemas y un retraso imperdonablemente largo.

Rukia maldijo entredientes y sin aliento mientras tomaba la calle de su destino final y sin detenerse saltó y aterrizó con cuidado en el dormitorio del pelinaranja a través de la ventana abierta. De algún modo se las arregló para quitarse los zapatos mientras saltaba, de modo que su aterrizaje no causó casi ruido contra el suelo de madera.

─¿I-Ichigo? ─llamó, pero la casa estaba silenciosa, signo evidente de que se hallaba vacía.

Por las dudas, la shinigami salió del cuarto mirando a ambos lados en el pasillo, y bajo las escaleras con sus zapatos en una mano, pero resultaba obvio que Isshin y las gemelas habían salido hacía rato.

-Maldito seas, Ōmaeda ─refunfuñó. Por su culpa había perdido el rastro de Ichigo en aquel día tan importante; había fallado a su promesa de acompañarle.

Un papel escrito sobre la mesa llamó la atención de la morena. Ichigo no era el tipo de chico que deja notas, y de haberlo sido la habría dejado en su habitación. Con cautela, Rukia tomó la hoja y la leyó.

_"¡RUKIA-CHAN!"_

La shinigami rodó los ojos y sonrió. Casi podía oír la voz del alocado doctor Kurosaki.

_"POR FAVOR, ¡VUELVE A MI ESTÚPIDO HIJO UN HOMBRE! ¿O ACASO OS HABÉIS PELEADO? YO..."_

A continuación, Rukia torció la cabeza sobre un hombro, algo sonrojada y confundida. Lo que seguía en la nota estaba tachado y borroneado, como si...

_"Rukia-chan, lo siento. Lo que papá trata de decir es que Ichi-nii se fue solo luego del desayuno, no sabemos a donde. Tengo que ayudar a papá, Karin-chan lo dejó inconsciente. ¿Por qué no viniste a desayunar?_

_Yuzu."_

La pelinegra casi podía imaginar la escena, pero no podía perder más tiempo. ¿Dónde habría ido Ichigo? Se mordió el labio con remordimientos. Realmente quería estar con él aquel día.

Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa, y con paso lento salió de la casa. Se calzó sus zapatos, y cerrando los ojos se concentró. Nunca había sido muy buena en localizar la posición exacta de alguien siguiendo su reiatsu, pero por otro lado Ichigo nunca había sido bueno escondiendo el suyo.

─Lo tengo.

De nuevo, se echó a correr tirando por los aires su concentración en el reiatsu del pelinaranja. Daba igual, ella sabía que no se movería de donde lo había encontrado. Sin aliento, llegó unos minutos después a la orilla de aquel río con aspecto inocente donde Masaki Kurosaki había perdido la vida por salvar a la de su niño.

El llamativo y extraño cabello naranja resaltaba sobre el pasto de un verde brillante. Ichigo estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida sobre el río.

Rukia avanzó con pasos suaves, y el pasto crujió imperceptiblemente bajo sus pies.

─Lo lamento, Ichigo ─no estaba segura de porqué se disculpaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que le debía una disculpa.

─Si yo me quedo aquí, echado en el pasto... ─murmuró él sin girarse─ ...¿te sentarías conmigo?

La boca de Rukia se abrió sin poderlo evitar. ¿Qué...? Ichigo no hablaba así. Tenía la voz apagada, sin ganas. _Sin vida. _Ni siquiera dormido hablaba así, y eso asustó a la shinigami.

─Ichigo ─el joven sustituto apenas se inmutó ante la voz inquieta de la morena. Lentamente, se inclinó sobre el hombro izquierdo y miró hacia atrás de reojo. Sus ojos se veían extremadamente tristes.

─¿Lo harías?

Asustada, Rukia avanzó vacilante, y se dejó caer de rodillas justo detrás de Ichigo.

─Por supuesto, idiota ─nunca podría negarse a una petición de ése Ichigo tan desprotegido y lastimado que tenía frente a ella. Sin embargo, su voz temblaba.

Sin previo aviso, el pelinaranja se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás.

─I-Ichi... go ─murmuró ella, sorprendida, cuando la cabeza del sustituto descansó sobre su regazo. Sus ojos avellana estaban suavemente cerrados y de inmediato la falta del ceño fruncido alzó las comisuras de sus labios, un atisbo de una triste sonrisa. Rukia observó con calma cada detalle del rostro melancólicamente tranquilo del muchacho, y los segundos transcurrieron en un cómodo silencio por un rato.

─Creí que no vendrías ─murmuró Ichigo, y su rostro se crispó con involuntaria pena, arrugando un poco sus ojos. Sin pensárselo, la morena deslizó sus yemas por las líneas de disgusto del rostro del chico, eliminándolas al instante. Ni en un millón de años ella habría creído que algún día vería esa faceta del peinaranja, tan vulnerable y desprotegido de su máscara de chico malo y duro. Sin duda, la fecha le había afectado mucho, pero el cambio era agradable (aunque Rukia adorara pelear y hacer enojar al cabeza de toronja, pero nunca lo admitiría).

─¿Cómo podría faltar a mi palabra? Te lo prometí, ¿o no? ─susurró, e Ichigo abrió los ojos. Sus ojos seguían viéndose afligidos, pero la calma se había asentado en el fondo de su alma de nuevo. Los negros nubarrones se habían disuelto antes de que la lluvia regresara.

─Gracias.

Rukia sonrió dubitativa, y alzó la vista al río. La calma del ambiente, cosa que raramente podía disfrutar teniendo a Ichigo cerca, estaba trayendo a ella pensamientos que había tratado de enterrar en el fondo de su cabeza con una fuerza increíble, y no quería volver a recordarlos. Sentía los ojos del muchacho clavados en su rostro todavía, y eso no estaba ayudándole.

_"La Sociedad de Almas nos mataría, Nii-sama nos mataría. Olvídalo, está mal..."_

Cuanto más trataba de convencerse de que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos, más fuerza ganaban ellos en su pecho. La lucha interna de la shinigami era más reñida que cualquier otra batalla que hubiera librado en su vida, y eso brilló en sus perdidos ojos.

─Hey, Rukia, ¿estás bien? ─la aludida parpadeó, bajando de su nube, y volvió su vista al chico de nuevo. Con una extraña pero casi genuina sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

─Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti. ¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con Kurosaki? ─bromeó ella, tratando de distraer la atención sobre ella. Y funcionó.

Ichigo se había despertado con el mismo humor de todas las mañanas, pero al ver que la morena no aparecía por la casa a la hora prometida, contra todo pronóstico no se había enfurruñado aún más, sino que tal vez influido por la fecha, se había sentido todavía más solo que antes de la aparición de Rukia en su vida. Y eso le había deprimido. Pero, deprimido o no, jamás confesaría a nadie que él había llegado al punto de ilusionarse con la compañía de la shinigami aquel día, tras haber pasado casi un mes sin verla desde su regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. La había extrañado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? No tenía con quién pelearse cada mañana de camino a la escuela.

Excusas. Ichigo suspiró y removió la cabeza para acomodarse mejor sobre las piernas de Rukia. No era tan solo eso, resultaría demasiado simple, y nada en su vida era sencillamente _"simple"._ De eso se había dado cuenta hacía mucho. Pero el hecho de haberse enamorado de la morena, de eso se había dado cuenta tarde. Más precisamente, la primera noche que ella pasó fuera de su casa tras la partida más reciente a su verdadero mundo. Le había costado horas de insomnio y una incesante sensación de vacío en el pecho llegar a aquella conclusión.

Pero ahí estaba, totalmente indefenso y sin ganas de sostener con su jodida reputación por unas horas. Por primera vez en muchos años, no le importó mantener la fachada que había construído para sí mismo. No le interesaba. Sólo quería ser capaz de exteriorizar todo lo que cargaba dentro. Así como la enana había logrado detener la lluvia en su mundo interno, había sido capaz de casi invocarla de nuevo con su ausencia por la mañana.

Pero ahora estaba allí, debajo de su cabeza. Había ido. Se había preocupado por cumplir su palabra y acompañarle.

No se dio cuenta de cuando había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos con sorpresa cuando sintió unos pequeños y delicados dedos colarse por su pelo con suavidad. Rukia, levemente sonrojada y con el ceño falsamente fruncido, le acariciaba los fogosos cabellos lentamente, disfrutando del roce. Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del muchacho, causándole un sonrojo similar al de la shinigami.

─Rukia...

Ante el llamado, la menuda muchacha se humedeció inconscientemente los labios y vio los ojos de Ichigo viajar a su boca, también involuntariamente. De pronto, ambas cabezas se habían desconectado de la realidad, creando una estrecha y cómoda burbuja en la que sólo cabían ellos dos, donde él no pensaba en cómo arruinaría su reputación el ser visto besándose con la enana Kuchiki y ella ni siquiera recordaba pertenecer a otro mundo.

Con una lentitud en la que sus ojos jamás se desviaron de los del Kurosaki, la fría e indiferente miembro de la familia Kuchiki se derritió bajo los rayos del sol, inclinándose hacia el rostro del pelinaranja al tiempo que él se alzaba apenas de su regazo. Las palabras no eran necesarias, pero de todas formas estas escaparon de los labios de la shinigami, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran torpemente.

─T-te quiero, Ichigo.

Los suaves labios del sustituto acariciaron delicadamente los de la morena, aunque la posición no fuera una buena combinación con la falta de experiencia que ambos profesaban en el tema. Los ojos de Rukia temblaron y se cerraron lentamente; los de Ichigo llevaban un rato asi ya.

Casi con desgano, Rukia se alejó apenas de la boca del pelinaranja y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de erguirse de nuevo, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. No podía creerlo, acababa de confesársele a Ichigo cuando había decidido fervientemente el no hacerlo. Su subconsciente no tenía remedio. Definitivamente no, pensó al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a colar sus manos por la cabellera del muchacho.

Ichigo soltó un sonoro suspiro, y abrió sus ojos también.

─Ni sueñes con que sea capaz de repetir esto mañana, enana, pero... t-también te q-quiero ─su expresión, nuevamente algo ceñuda, contrastaba con el fuerte sonrojo que tenía por toda la cara, y esto hizo reír a Rukia.

─¿El Ichigo que conozco está de vuelta? ─bromeó. El aludido rodó los ojos, pero un atisbo de sonrisa arruinó el gesto. Jamás había visto a Rukia reír tan... despreocupadamente.

─Gracias por estar aquí ─dijo, y fue el turno de Rukia para sonrojarse mucho. Seguía siendo el extrañamente sensible Ichigo, sin duda. Le ponía demasiado nerviosa.

─Anda, vuelve a ser tú de nuevo, por favor. No podría vivir sin una buena pelea matutina por la última tostada con mermelada de fresa ─pidió con tono de broma, y el chico negó con la cabeza.

─Está bien, pero luego no te quejes, enana molesta.

─¡Asi me gusta!

─¡Cállate! ─gruñó Kurosaki, sonrojado.

─¿Y qué si no quiero? ─Ichigo se levantó en un tiempo increíblemente corto, y de pronto Rukia se encontró aprisionada entre el pasto y el cuerpo de su amado shinigami sustituto.

─Si no quieres, soportas las consecuencias ─murmuró con tono amenazante pero con una insinuación de sensual sonrisa, y sin dar tiempo a una contestación por parte de la morena, la besó con todas sus ganas.

El viejo Ichigo estaba en el camino de regreso. Y sus nuevos métodos para callar a la enana sin duda que eran más efectivos que otros. Y mucho, mucho más _placenteros._

* * *

**N/A:** Si han llegado hasta aquí abajo, ¡gracias! Nuevamente me disculpo por lo... extrañamente tierno que me salió Ichigo, pero entiéndanle, la fecha le afecta(?). Ya, dejaré de excusarme. Mil gracias por su tiempo, espero les haya gustado (: Nos leemos!

Rocio ~


End file.
